The Perverted Albino Next Door
by Kira Shirosaki
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is a recently graduated nursing student. When she moves into her new apartment, she comes across a certain albino not minding his manners. Ichigo constantly pushes him away, but somewhere along the way, the two become friends and maybe even more. How could she fall for such a perverted idiot? Hollow Ichigo x Female Ichigo. AU. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

The Perverted Albino Next Door

With a sigh, she stood up lazily and stretched. Finally, all of her hard work was finished. Ichigo Kurosaki, the young woman of twenty-one, was done unpacking and fixing all of her things into her new apartment. The orange-haired girl dusted off her black skirt and crossed her arms over her well-endowed chest. She was proud of her new living space. A spacious living room, a good-sized kitchen—not that she was a good cook—and a nice bedroom with its own bathroom.

Ichigo had worked hard for the money she had. Growing up with a father who was hell-bent on proving her 'worthiness' as the eldest daughter by refusing to help her out with her expenses, she had a bit of trouble, but not much. The orangette had worked her way briskly through medical school to make it this far, now all she had to do was find a steady nursing job somewhere.

She didn't know much about Tokyo, having moving there just a week ago. Ichigo had grown up in the small town of Karakura, but decided to leave her crazy dad and younger sisters to find a good job in Tokyo. She was sure many positions were available there.

Her upmost favorite part of this apartment, and the main reason as to why she picked it, was it had a nice balcony. Big enough that Ichigo was able to fit a table and two chairs out there, just so she could sit out there and have a meal. She had always loved aimlessly staring at the sky, whether it is day or night. The sky was a blank canvas in her mind, often filled with different clouds and stars.

Ichigo smiled to herself before dumping all of her empty boxes into the closet incase she ever needed them again. Walking over to her new coffee pot, she brewed some of her favorite. It was _chocolate _coffee. Whoever invented it was a life saver to her. She disliked regular coffee, but chocolate she could never turn down. The young woman quickly poured a mug full and added a few spoonfuls of sugar. Another good thing about the drink was it was delicious with only sugar. No need for milk or creamer.

Blowing lightly on the steam, Ichigo looked over to see that night had already fallen. The small twinkling stars were visible through the glass doors that led to her balcony. She smiled to herself before walking over and opening the sliding door and stepping out into the cool evening breeze. Sitting herself in one of the painted white chairs, she set her cup on the table and looked up at the stars in wonder.

She flipped her long orange hair over her shoulder before taking a sip of the sweet concoction before her. Ichigo hummed at the delicious flavor as it entered her taste buds. Tomorrow she would probably go out shopping for a bit and probably deliver some résumés to different hospitals or clinics. Hmm, sleeping in didn't sound too bad either. But, then again, one of her younger sisters, Yuzu, had asked her to call in the morning. To assure her younger sister she was fine. Ichigo would never understand how worried that girl could be for her older sibling.

The woman blinked as she was suddenly aware of sounds coming from the balcony to the left of her's. Squinting to see better in the darkness, Ichigo's cheeks turned tomato red at the sight of a man and a woman making out in clear sight. Talk about public indecency!

The girl had _huge_ breasts. She could probably smother babies in them! They were faux, Ichigo was sure of it. There was no way that was even possible. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair that looked nearly perfect and she had the perfect curves. Covering her beautiful body was a tight-fitting, skimpy black dress and red stilettos covered her feet, making her nearly the same height as the man.

Now the man she was currently rubbing against was an entirely different story. His skin was white, literately the same shade as snow. It looked pure, untouched and soft. The young man's hair was pure ivory as well, spiked and fell to the nape of his neck. He wore a dark blue silk button-up, which was currently being unbuttoned and tight, form-fitting dark jeans, as well as black converse to complete the look.

Ichigo usually wasn't one to stare, but she couldn't take her eyes off of them. She had never been in a relationship, nor had her first kiss. All of the boys at her high school had been scared of her, minus, Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Yet, she had never thought of her guy friends in that way. They were always just friends.

Just as she thought this, the woman had broken for air and kissed the column of her lover's neck, completely oblivious to Ichigo's eyes. The man, however, opened his eyes to reveal shocking golden irises swimming in a sea of ebony. His eyes locked with the orangette's and she felt her heart beat loudly and her cheeks flush. The albino gave her a smirk, ignoring the woman in his arms, and Ichigo lost it right there. She fumbled for her coffee before quickly getting up and hurrying inside the confines of her new home. Slamming the sliding door shut, Ichigo closed the curtains and leaned against them, panting for breath.

Her heart thumped quickly in her chest and her cheeks were blood red. She was embarrassed, to say the least. Ichigo probably seemed like a freak for watching someone else with some hooker! But then again, it was their fault for doing it in public! Yeah!

She let out a huff and straightened up, looking tough. Ichigo should go over there and set that guy straight! He should know better! Biting her lip, she remembered that cunning smirk and her earlier reaction came back. St-Stupid guys! Breaking her resolve like that! She didn't need a man in her life. Especially not that idiot! He must be a player. Looking at an innocent girl like that while having a hooker in his arms. Ichigo would have to watch her back when approaching him tomorrow.

She peered down at her now cold coffee, and glared at the dark liquid. Standing up, the tired woman poured the remains down the drain of the sink and washed her mug out before drying it and placing it on the counter for tomorrow. With a yawn, she padded back to her bedroom and stripped down to her underwear and bra before slipping on some small shorts. Turning off the lights, she slipped into her queen-sized bed and snuggled into the soft, warm sheets. It only took her a few minutes to fall into blissful sleep.

* * *

Ichigo shifted on the carpet in the hallway as she faced her rude neighbor's apartment door. _Apartment 513, _she said in her mind. She had no idea why she was so nervous; she had talked to guys before! He was no different! Shaking her head, the 'brave' girl knocked twice on the door and waited.

A grunt was heard before footsteps sounded, approaching the door. The knob was turned before revealing a grumpy albino only clad in boxers. Had he been sleeping? It was like, six in the afternoon! This caused Ichigo to blush once more. _What has gotten into me with the blushing?_

His grumpy face disappeared once he noticed who was at his door. A wide grin spread on his face, causing Ichigo to cringe and take a step back. The albino man leaned against the door frame, that grin still in place. "Can I help you?" he asked in a husky tone.

An odd warm feeling spread throughout her body at his voice. Ichigo flushed tomato red before biting her lip and glaring up at the man. "I'm here to complain about last night! Y-You were-!"

He cut her off with a chuckle. "Mahh, but you were starin', weren't ya?"

She shook her head quickly in embarrassment. "I-I was not!" Ichigo huffed and crossed her arms. "What if some old lady was here instead of me?"

The pale man shook his head, his golden eyes held amusement at her actions. "Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't have minded."

The orangette growled out in frustration and stamped her foot on the ground. "You're a pervert! Considering you were with a hooker, I wouldn't be surprised."

The albino chuckled before holding out a hand. "Shirosaki Ogichi."

Ichigo blinked confusedly, staring at the pale hand with black-painted fingernails. "Huh?" she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"That's my name, idiot," he rolled his eyes.

"O-Oh," _Maybe he is a gentleman…, _she thought as she reluctantly took his surprisingly warm hand. "I-I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

A sadistic smirk had her quickly changing her mind as Ichigo was pulled into his pale chest, trapped between his arms. "Ah-ha, caught ya, Berry-Tan~!"

Her eyes widened as a light blush caught her cheeks once again. Ichigo was practically against a nearly-naked man! "H-Hey! Let go, you pervert!" She yelled, kicking and struggling against him.

The albino only shook his head before kicking the door close, leaving them in the darkness of his home. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Shirosaki only replied with a grin before tugging her by her captured wrists into the bedroom.

_Oh, no, _she gulped as he pushed her down onto the soft bed. _I-Is he gonna __**rape**__ me? _The albino chuckled at her face. She looked as red as a strawberry, perfectly matching her name.

"Don't be afraid, Berry-Tan," he murmured, leaning down to brush his lily white lips against her pink ones. Ichigo let out a breathy gasp at the action before suddenly his lips pressed against hers for a mere moment. She froze. Her first kiss was being stolen by a stranger! A rapist at that!

"D-Don't call me that, pervert! Rapist!" she cried out, desperately trying to break free. He simply 'tsk'ed and moved down to unbuckle the belt around her waist. Ichigo's eyes went wide and her face paled.

Shirosaki noticed this and shook his head. "I ain't gonna rape you, idiot. I'm just gonna teach ya a lesson about peepin'." She felt as though he was telling the truth, but still would believe him. The orange-haired girl would never let down her guard again.

Once he slid the belt from her belt loops, the man wrapped it around her wrists, leaving her immobile. Luckily, Ichigo was wearing a simple white button up, so it was easy for Shirosaki to get to what he _really _wanted. The strawberry fumbled with the belt wrapped tightly around her tan wrists, trying to loosen it, before deeming it useless for her to even try. Her cheeks flushed with blood as she watched as her captor unbuttoned her top effortlessly, revealing her rather large breasts covered by a light pink bra.

He raised a brow. "Hmm, not as good as last night's, but you'll do." Shirosaki murmured aloud, causing her to growl. But, that growl morphed into a gasp as he grasped both of them in his hands and gently squeezed. Ichigo clenched her eyes shut; she had never had anyone touch her in such a way before. He grinned perversely at her reaction. It seemed like he had a little innocent one, even better. His pale hands slid down to unclasp the front closure to her bra, easily opening it. Ichigo's creamy flesh was exposed and she once again tried to free herself to no extent. However, before she knew it, his mouth had latched onto one of the soft buds, eliciting a gasp to slip from her lips. Low moans and gasps flew from her mouth as he sucked gently while one of his hands came up to toy with the neglected nipple.

"St-ah!-op!" Ichigo gasped, struggling amongst him. Shiro simply pulled away and moved up to face her.

"Hmm? You want me to stop?" He asked, looking at her burning cheeks and her open mouth as she panted.

She glared at him before willing her leg to move slowly, towards her target. Right as that annoying smirk touched the corners of his lips again, Ichigo kicked him harshly in the groin. Shirosaki hissed and gritted his teeth at the pain. This made it easier for her to push the pain-stricken man off of her. As quick as she could, Ichigo undid the belt from her hands and clipped her bra back together.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE PUNK!" She shouted and, not caring that her shirt was still unbuttoned, punched the albino square in the jaw. Ichigo was angry and _very _embarrassed. She had almost allowed herself to be raped! With a huff, she didn't even bother to listen to his reaction. The feisty woman ran out of the apartment, slamming the door shut before dashing into the comfort of her own.

She was never affiliating herself with her neighbor _again_. Or so she swore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_**Whoa. This turned out a bit longer than planned xD But, anyways, hello! When I did the first chapter to this fun little piece, I never added an author's note. Thanks for the reviews! And I'm so sorry this is REALLY late to anyone who was looking forward to this. This story is basically a guilty pleasure to me.**

**Warnings: Just a perverse albino, as usual.**

The Perverted Albino Next Door 2

The distant ringing of a cell phone had Ichigo jumping up from her place on her couch as she stumbled to the counter where the device sat. Quickly flipping it open, she pressed talk eagerly. "A-Ah, um, yes? Hello?"

"_Is this Kurosaki Ichigo? If not, may I speak to her please?" _ A polite voice answered.

"Yes, this is me," her heart pounded in her chest. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. Crossing her fingers and closing her eyes, she awaited the words that would change her fate.

"_Ah, Kurosaki-San, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you haven't been chosen for the position here at Seireitei Hospital. I'm truly sorry, but I'm afraid the position was given to another woman. We are deeply sorry for the inconvenience."_

The orangette's face immediately fell and it took her a moment before she replied softly, "Oh, I-I see. Thank you for considering me." And with that, the woman hung up.

She stood still for a moment, rubbing her face with her hands. It had been two weeks since she had moved in to her apartment and since she had went out job hunting. But, this was the fifth time she had been rejected, no matter how hard she tried.

_Dad, Karin, and Yuzu all believed I could do it too…If I can't find a job, I'll have to move home, _she let out a sigh at that thought. Her family was always so supportive; she couldn't just let them down. Ichigo with that same disappointed look, walked to the balcony door, sliding it open and standing outside. The woman had no friends, no job, there was hardly anything she could do other than stay at her apartment and occasionally talk to Yuzu, who was keen on calling Ichigo each and every day.

Hearing a sliding door open to her left, Ichigo scowled angrily before moving as far as possible in the opposite direction. Oh right, there was that guy too.

Ever since Shirosaki, her perverted neighbor, had nearly "raped" her, the orange-haired girl set on avoiding him at all times. He always seemed to appear outside at the same time she did. Ichigo was starting to figure that he was watching her like a creep.

"Hmm, what's got you in a bad mood?" he chuckled from his balcony causing her cheeks to flush red.

"G-Go away, I'm not talking to you!" Ichigo shouted, turning her head away stubbornly. This caused the male to snicker, leaning against the railing just as she was. An unlit cigarette dangled lazily from in-between his lips. Out of the corner of her eye, the nurse watched as he flicked a Zippo lighter open, lighting his cigarette briefly.

"Smoking's bad for your lungs, you know," she murmured, loud enough so that he could hear. The albino took a long drag before blowing out the smoke in her direction.

"Oh? I hadn't realized." Shirosaki teased lightly, rolling his eyes. "Just because something's bad has never stopped me from doing it," he pointed out, hinting at something deeply.

"Pervert,"

"That pout's cute on you, ya know," he gave a grin in her direction, causing her cheeks to brighten up with a light pink tone. She sputtered for a moment before forming actual words into a coherent sentence.

"P-Pout?! This is a scowl!" Ichigo argued, pointing to the constant crease between her tangerine brows. Shirosaki only laughed in reply and silence filled the air for a couple of moments. Ichigo stared at the ground below while he simply enjoyed his cigarette.

Ichigo thunked her head against the wooden rail, white paint peeling off of it from age. She sighed as her worries from before came trailing back in her thoughts. The woman couldn't think of anything else to do but sit and wait for more phone calls. She was tired of waiting though; she had her first rent in two weeks, but no money to pay it with. Anxiousness pooled in her gut as she thought of the outcome of that.

"You never answered my question." Shirosaki's sudden words had her snapping her head up. "What's wrong?"

"I-," was she really about to tell him-someone she barely knew-her problems? Ichigo let out a heavy sigh. "I can't find a job. I moved out here to find a job at a hospital, since I just graduated from nursing school, and sent résumés everywhere. But, I keep getting rejected, no matter how hard I try. And—and I feel like I'd let down my family if I had to move back home…"

"Where all did you apply?" he asked, actually sounding curious.

Ichigo pursed her lips in thought. "Seireitei, Tokyo-Main, Jigoku-cho, Shiba, and Kuchiki," she stated, looking over to him. "Why?"

"I might be able to get you a job somewhere near here. I work as a mortician, so I'm close to a certain hospital around here. Heard of Hueco Mundo Hospital?" Shirosaki gave a smirk. Hueco Mundo was a high-class hospital; only the best of the best were allowed to work there. Only anyone and everyone would know of it.

A light gasp escaped Ichigo, turning to fully face him, she gripped the railing tightly. "R-Really..? Would you really do that for me?!" she asked with a bright smile.

The pale man nodded, rubbing his cigarette out in an ash tray. "Yeah, no problem. However," he gave a grin. "No deal is complete without something in return~."

Her face immediately fell and Ichigo narrowed her caramel orbs. "What do you want, Shirosaki?"

"Your trust,"

"My _what_?" she blinked in confusion.

"Just forgive me for what I did a few weeks ago and give me some lenience and I'll get ya that job. Deal?" his grin only seemed to widen with each word he spoke.

Ichigo bit her lips in hesitation. Well, she really did need that job and this was her only option left. It wasn't like he was asking for much, right? Trust wasn't too much to agree to. After all, he hadn't laid a hand on her since that day she first met him. Gritting her teeth, the orangette gave her answer and bowed. "Fine, please get me that job, Shirosaki."

"I'd be happy to, Berry-Tan~."

* * *

Footsteps echoed across the tile floor and the high scent of cleanliness hung in the air, causing Shirosaki to flinch. He rubbed his nose at the strong smell before shoving one of his hands into his black dress slacks. In his hand lay a file of papers which combined to form Kurosaki Ichigo's résumé. The albino could hardly believe he even offered to do such a thing; doing favors out of the kindness of his heart wasn't really his forte. Nonetheless, after finishing his funeral for that day, he drove to Hueco Mundo, the last place he wanted to be.

Shirosaki was used to the stares from assorted doctors and nurses. Someone as odd-looking as him was sure to catch many people's attention. However, he had a feeling that wasn't the reason to exactly why their eyes followed his trail to the head-doctor's office.

Walking past the familiar secretary, Ulquiorra, he gave a small nod in his direction, allowing Shirosaki to pass into the office as he talked in that emotionless tone of his into the phone. Pushing open the elegant glass doors, he bit his lower snowy lip at the sight of the man that struck his nerves.

Pulling off square-framed glasses, deep brown orbs looked up as a smirk crossed the man's lips. Pushing the single strand of hair of his face, only to have it fall back into place, he placed his pen down. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise, Ogichi."

Gritting his teeth, the albino forced himself to speak politely. "Father," he managed to say.

This man was no other than Aizen Sousuke, Shirosaki's very own blood-related father. Whose cold and deceiving acts had caused him to move out at a young age and change his last name in fear of being recognized as _his_ son. He still had nightmares of living in that house with Aizen and his just-as-stuck-up mother.

"I thought you had left this hospital a month ago saying, 'I have no intention of ever affiliating myself with this damned, stuck up hospital!' correct?" The doctor raised a brow.

A '"tch" escaped the pallid male's lips and he rolled his eyes. "I ain't here for me." With a loud "thud", he tossed the manila folder containing Ichigo's résumé. "I need a favor. I want you to hire a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Aizen inquired, grabbing the folder and placing his glasses on. He opened it and briefly peered at the name. "Kurosaki Ichigo, a female nurse student from Karakura University." With a sigh, his removed his glasses once more. "Ogichi, I don't need a nurse."

"I don't care," he argued, placing his hands flat against his father's desk. "Fire someone else and hire her."

"Now," Aizen smirked. "Why should I do that for my troublesome son?"

"Because this is the only thing I've asked of you in a long time."

"What would I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

Aizen folded his hands, placing his elbows on his desk, setting his chin atop his hands. "Marry this girl and take over the family hospital."

Anger pooled in his stomach and Shirosaki fought the urge to growl. This was what his father had always wanted for him. To continue his hospital, marry a nice woman, have a shit-ton of kids, and become a top-class aristocrat like Aizen himself. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted. It was what he had to live through for eighteen years before he finally moved out of the Aizen estate. Being the only son, he was pressured to do it constantly.

Black nails dug into the rich wood of the desk as Shirosaki weighed his chances. Well, if he didn't have to marry some bitch, it could be somewhat bearable. Besides, if he agreed, Ichigo would get her job and he would get to see that smile that made his insides tickle.

Agitated inverted eyes locked with amused brown and Shirosaki gritted his teeth before nodding and speaking. "Give me time to make her fall for me and you've got yourself a deal."

A grin spread on devilish lips. "Good. I shall have Ulquiorra call her immediately."

The albino turned to leave. "Ogichi," he paused in his steps, glancing back at Aizen. "You do know the consequences of not partaking on your half of this deal, correct?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "You'll drag me back to the estate and force me to marry some stuck-up chick. I got it."

"You may now leave."

* * *

With her knees pulled up to her chest, Ichigo bit her nail nervously as she watched some drama show. Would Shirosaki really be able to get her that job or was he just playing another game? By this point, she wasn't too sure. It was already well into the evening. Was he back by now? Should she go and knock on his door to see?

Biting her plump bottom lip, Ichigo stood. She should at least make sure he wasn't playing with her. Just as she slipped on her shoes by her door, her pocket vibrated. Plucking out her cell phone, she flipped it open and answered the call. "Hello?"

"_I am looking for Kurosaki Ichigo."_ An emotionless voice answered.

"Ah, yes, this is her," she replied, making a face at the voice.

"_I am a representative for Hueco Mundo hospital. I am calling to tell you that we are granting you a nursing position. No interview required."_

The orangette blinked one, twice, three times. "I-I got the job?" she stuttered out as her chocolate hues widened.

"_Yes."_

"…Excuse me a moment." Making sure to cover the phone's receiver, Ichigo let out an extremely girly shrill and a dorky dance.

Clearing her throat, she put the phone back to her ear. "Umm, thank you. I-Is there a day I should come by for information?"

"_Aizen-San requests that you come in four days. Eight A.M. on the date of July 28__th__. Is that convenient for you?"_

"Ah, yes, of course." She couldn't believe it actually happened. She couldn't believe Shirosaki had actually _done_ that for her. Ichigo was happy, delighted. Perhaps she could lay a little trust on the man.

"Good. We shall see you then, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The line went dead before Ichigo could even reply to the monotonic man. What a weird guy. Pressing the end button, she shoved the phone into her pocket. Opening the door, she headed over to the lewd albino's apartment to thank him, only clad in short, white cotton shorts and a simple shirt reading "SPEAKING IS NOT COMMUNICATION". It was her favorite and most comfortable shirt.

Reaching his apartment in only a few steps, she knocked on the door, biting her lip nervously. What if there was another incident like the first time they'd officially met? That inner question was left unanswered in her mind as the door opened to reveal the ever smirking male.

"My, what a surprise, you—" Before Shirosaki could finish his sentence, Ichigo abruptly bowed in front of him, shockingly.

"Th-Thank you for helping me get a job!" Ichigo thanked, her face blushing as she did so.

It was silent for a moment, and then the pallid man grinned from ear-to-ear. A hand reached out to ruffle the orangette's hair, causing her blush to deepen even more so. She bended back up after a moment, glancing away to look elsewhere other than those hypnotic eyes.

"It's no problem, Berry-Tan," he replied. Leaning forward, Shirosaki planted a small kiss to her forehead, causing Ichigo's face to erupt into flames.

"P-P-P-Pervert," the orangette mumbled but took no action to push the taller being away. The mortician raised a snowy brow, expecting her to push him away, but she did nothing but blush and mumble insults. A chuckle escaped his throat and he dragged her inside his apartment, catching her off guard.

"Wh-Wh-What're you doing?!" Ichigo gasped as the albino pushed her down onto his couch, pinning her down. His face moved closer to her's and Ichigo tried her best to push him away, only to have him pin her wrists down as well. So much for that plan.

"'m just showin' ya how much of a real pervert I can be, Berry-Tan." Her attacker chuckled before sealing her lips in an unexpected kiss.

Yeah, she was doomed.


End file.
